


是誰謀殺了我的睡眠

by m69188059



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m69188059/pseuds/m69188059
Summary: HTGAWM-Coliver極短篇，沒什麼重點，只是想寫同居小事。





	是誰謀殺了我的睡眠

**Author's Note:**

> 極度缺乏Coliver同好（痛苦）

是誰謀殺了我的睡眠？Oliver問自己。

他睜著眼睛盯著天花板的一角，那裡有個小汙漬，有一次Connor壓住他的手臂，咬住他的鎖骨時，他注意到那個汙點；自那之後，他偶爾會盯著那個汙漬，就像身在地獄的人盯著垂下的蜘蛛絲一樣，宛如救贖。

從Connor強勢地搬進來後，Oliver失眠的機率也降低了，即使有，也像是一種生活的調劑，不會帶給他太糟糕的後果──頂多就是上班打瞌睡──但現在，他的睡眠被謀殺了，連帶著將他身體某個很重要的部分殺死了。

Oliver聽過一個故事，曾經有人做過實驗，想知道如果讓一個人持續不眠三十天會如何。最後的結局宛如恐怖故事，得不到睡眠的人類宛如惡鬼，至此Oliver便知道若一個人的睡眠被謀殺，那那個人便會發瘋。

有人── _是誰_ ──以巧妙的手法抽出他的靈魂，像隻貪婪的水蛭，吸食靈魂的血液，奪走他的睡眠的同時也奪走他身為人類的某個部分，令他幾乎癲狂。

**你得睡覺，** 他試著提醒自己， **你得盡快入眠，別忘了，** 提醒的口吻轉為威嚇，他甚至沒有意識到自己在威脅「自己」， **明天還有工作。**

既像催眠也像威嚇的低語搔癢著他的意識，但儘管身體累得無法動彈，Oliver偏偏沒有一絲睡意。

Oliver試著蜷縮自己，就像嬰孩在母親子宮裡一樣──所有人都這麼說── **所有在網路上的人** 都說這樣有助入睡。但經過實驗證明，Oliver會說這些都是bull shit。

**完全睡不著。** 他想。 **被謀殺的滋味。**

謀殺，他愣了愣，刺激的詞，出乎意料「適合」Connor的人。

Connor是個漂亮的男人，性感又危險，一直到最近，他才慢慢接受這個人 **居然** 喜歡自己。

突然，有什麼── _有什麼東西 ──_綁住他心臟的尖端，時不時地拉扯，Oliver的心臟又痛又麻，小腿痙攣──有點類似高潮的感覺，有點痛也有點舒服。

**噢，** 他想， **我需要找到兇手，謀殺我的兇手。**

Oliver輾轉反側，最終坐了起來。他的眼睛已經適應了黑暗，卻沒看見綁住他心臟的線。

**一定是技術高超的兇手，** 他想。

突然、喀拉喀拉的聲音響起，幾秒之後Oliver看見臥室外劃出一道光影，就像有人拿刀割開地毯一樣，他幾乎以為地毯 **會流出鮮紅的血液。**

但沒有。

是Connor回來了。

「你回來了。」Oliver說，他發現自己的聲音變得很奇怪。

就像被吵醒一樣。

「吵醒你了？」Connor顯得很驚訝，也說不清是驚訝中夾雜著疲憊、還是疲憊中夾雜著驚訝。

「不。」他否認，那種類似高潮的感覺又出現了，但他沒有勃起。

知道Oliver醒了後Connor也沒有再躡手躡腳，他充滿疲憊地爬上床，幾乎沒有多餘的力氣放輕力道。Connor濃密的睫毛垂下，幾乎遮去他一半的視線，Oliver有了想親吻他的衝動。

Oliver重新躺回床上，Connor用手臂環住他。

「嘿。」Oliver說。

Connor用模糊的聲音回應他，簡直像是夢囈。

Oliver不知道為什麼自己想笑，他盯著天花板的汙漬說，「我找到了。」聲音有點得意。

「什麼？」Connor閉著眼睛問，聲音簡直像在離開嘴巴前便化在舌尖。

Oliver也環住Connor的腰，將臉埋在Connor的肩窩，兩人互相依偎。Oliver用同樣類似夢囈的口吻說，「Murderer.」

You are a murderer, Connor, and I find you.

You murdered my slumber.

Oliver已經睡著了，Connor盯著他，手環住他的肩，最後親吻他的額頭，顫抖的指尖撫過Oliver的唇。

「I love you, Oliee.」Connor說，聲音很破碎。因為疲憊的緣故，Connor沒有力氣壓低聲音，像是個失控哭號的孩子會發出的聲音，所幸Oliver也沒醒來。

I do love you.

Oliver找到謀殺他的睡眠的兇手了，而那個人也順便帶走了他的心臟當作人質，他覺得無可奈何卻又明白這不是一場交易。

Oliver是自願被謀殺的。

 


End file.
